Truth
by Meloko
Summary: Sam confesses her feelings but who is it to: Jack or Daniel?


TITLE: Truth  
  
AUTHOR: Meloko  
  
EMAIL: faithz_angel@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: my website is http://home.talkcity.com/BoxOfficeBlvd/cleopatra- 1st/stargate.html, heliopolis and any who wants it.  
  
CATEGORY: S/J, S/D, Romance  
  
SPOILERS: Divide and Conquer, In the Line of Duty, Tok'ra Part 1 and 2  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: Season 4  
  
RATING: G  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
SUMMARY: Sam confesses her feelings but who is it to: Jack or Daniel?  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story is and the idea, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Your challenge, if you chose to accept it, is to guess whom Sam is talking about before I give the answer away! Feedback would be must appreciated; did u love/hate it? Any comments would really help.  
  
Truth  
  
Sam came to him vulnerable. Her hair-dripping wet from the pelts of rain and her clothes soaking. She came, knowing she could no long live without being aware of how he felt. His decision would depend on her future happiness. She had given up everything to come here and tell him. How she had felt for the past 4 years. Till now she had denied it, not wanting to spoil the friendship that had grown in that time. They were a team, she never wanted to spoil that but now...maybe she should have waited. She couldn't. She had even walked to his flat in the downpour, as she needed to plan what to say. The rain didn't bother her anymore and she was used to be soaked through, it was nothinhg compared to what she had experienced in her army training.  
  
Why does love always have to complicate things? She thought as she entered. She was happy with their friendship, and * loved * the trust they had. Being able to know each others thoughts without a word being passed. They cared, as if they were soul mates already but...now she wanted more. She wanted to be in his strong arms and to be kissed by those adorable lips that taunted and tempted her. Now all she wanted was to be with him in a way she never thought she would ever yearn for.  
  
At first he was still getting over his wife and loosing someone he held so dearly, hurt him deeply but he was stronger than that. His life had hardly been a picture but he had got through it. it hadn't been a easy ride but he'd made it. Then her head had been mixed up when Jolinar took over her. Even after the Goa'uld had gone she had still felt her presense. She still had her dreams occasionally and it complicated everything so much with Martouf and Lantash. She knew that they both missed Jolinar and she could sense they wanted her as a replacement but she..was so mixed up. It had taken her so long to sort out her thoughts and after Jonas trusting man had been hard. Work was all she believed at first she could count on but now.  
  
They both stared at each other unwilling to be the first to speak.  
  
"You're soaking and shivering. Come in and let me get you a towel" he disappeared off confused as to why she had come here and especially in the rain?  
  
"Thanks" she said as he handed it to her.  
  
Their hands touched and it made Sam's heart jump reminding her that she had to tell him.  
  
"So..." He didn't know what to say and he looked nervously round the roon.  
  
"I came here because I have to tell you something...". she stopped and he walked over to her.  
  
"What is it, Sam?"  
  
She took in a deep breathe and forced the words out. " Lately, my feelings towards you have changed and I find myself seeing you in a different light. I'm deeply attracted to you and..." the three words she just couldn't say.  
  
"Sa.."  
  
"I love you Daniel".  
  
He took a step back and gazed at her. "You do, what about Jack?"  
  
"I saw him earlier and told him how I felt. Daniel, it's you I love, not him. I know that Jack loves me but I could never see him as more than a friend..you don't the feel the same do you?" she panicked.  
  
He took her hands into his. "Sam, you're wrong. I do feel the same. I love you too" he kissed her and she kissed back relieved and elated. "When Jack told me how he felt, I assumed."  
  
"You were wrong. Since the whole Zaytark incident, neither of us has mentioned it. That was why I saw him earlier to say exactly how I felt so."  
  
"You risked everything"  
  
"Now have I proved Doctor, that I am worthy of your love?" she smiled.  
  
He held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Yes Major, I think you have!"  
  
~End~ 


End file.
